sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Αγγειόσπερμα
Αγγειόσπερμα http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ thumb|250px|[[Αγγειόσπερμα.]] Είναι Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Αγγειόσπερμα" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "αγγείο". Εισαγωγή Τα αγγειόσπερμα είναι η μεγαλύτερη συνομοταξία του φυτικού βασιλείου και η σημαντικότερη από τις 2 υποδιαιρέσεις των φυτών, η άλλη είναι τα γυμνόσπερμα , σήμερα δε περιλαμβάνουν το 85% των φυτών που υπάρχουν στη γη. Τα αγγειόσπερμα και τα γυμνόσπερμα αποτελούν τα φανερόγαμα , δηλαδή τα φυτά εκείνα που η γονιμοποίηση τους γίνεται σε φανερά όργανα , σε αντίθεση με τα κρυπτόγαμα που τα όργανα του πολλαπλασιασμού τους δεν διακρίνονται με γυμνό μάτι. Τα αγγειόσπερμα είναι ανώτερα φυτά καθώς έχουν εμφανή σπόρια και εντυπωσιακά τις περισσότερες φορές άνθη. Η ονομασία είναι σύνθετη και προέρχεται από τις λέξεις αγγείο και σπέρμα(σπόρος). Βιολογικά χαρακτηρίζονται από τη διπλή γονιμοποίηση καθώς και από τον κλειστό καρπό. Τα παλαιότερα αγγειόσπερμα φυτά εμφανίσθηκαν 140 εκατομμύρια έτη πριν από σήμερα και απολιθωμένα φυτά έχουν βρεθεί σε διάφορες ανασκαφές. Στις προϊστορικές αυτές περιόδους τα γυμνόσπερμα επικρατούσαν των αγγειόσπερμων. Πριν, όμως, από 50 εκατομμύρια έτη, τα αγγειόσπερμα άρχισαν να πολλαπλασιάζονται με ταχείς ρυθμούς και ο αριθμός των γυμνόσπερμων να μειώνεται. Έτσι επικράτησαν στο φυτικό βασίλειο. Οι θεωρίες για την καταγωγή τους και την εξάπλωση τους είναι πολλές. Γεγονός είναι ότι τα αγγειόσπερμα φυτά άλλαξαν την εικόνα του πλανήτη. Η ανάπτυξη τους επέδρασε στην ανάπτυξη των ζώων και ιδιαίτερα των θηλαστικών και των εντόμων. Στα αγγειόσπερμα φυτά το λεύκωμα στο εσωτερικό του σπόρου σχηματίζεται κατά τη γονιμοποίηση. Άλλο βασικό χαρακτηριστικό που δεν διακρίνεται με γυμνό οφθαλμό έχει να κάνει με την εσωτερική εξέλιξη του κόκκου της γύρης. Στα αγγειόσπερμα ο κόκκος αυτός υφίσταται μόνο μία διαίρεση και ένα μόνο κύτταρο μετέχει στη γονιμοποίηση. Τα αγγειόσπερμα φυτά χαρακτηρίζονται επίσης από τη μορφή της ρίζας, των φύλλων και του βλαστού αλλά το κύριο χαρακτηριστικό τους είναι τα άνθη. Η διάρκεια ζωής τους είναι από λίγες εβδομάδες μέχρι και χιλιετίες. Παρέχουν στον άνθρωπο τροφή, υφαντική ύλη, φάρμακα και καλλωπισμό χώρων. Στο μέγεθος μπορεί να είναι πολύ μικρά φυτά ή και τεράστια δέντρα. Τα περισσότερα είναι ποώδη αλλά και αρκετά ξυλώδη, όπως δέντρα και θάμνοι. Συστηματική Τα είδη των αγγειόσπερμων κατανέμονται σε 400 περίπου οικογένειες, 220,000 είδη και 2 βασικές κλάσεις, ανάλογα με τον αριθμό των κοτυληδόνων που έχουν τα σπόρια τους και χωρίζονται σε μονοκοτυλήδονα και δικοτυλήδονα. Γίνεται σύμφωνα με το παρατιθέμενο κλαδόγραμμα: There are eight groups of living angiosperms: * Amborella — a single species of shrub from New Caledonia * Nymphaeales — about 80 species — water lilies and Hydatellaceae * Austrobaileyales — about 100 species of woody plants from various parts of the world * Chloranthales — several dozen species of aromatic plants with toothed leaves * Ceratophyllum — about 6 species of aquatic plants, perhaps most familiar as aquarium plants * magnoliids — about 9,000 species, characterized by trimerous flowers, pollen with one pore, and usually branching-veined leaves — for example magnolias, bay laurel, and black pepper * eudicots — about 175,000 species, characterized by 4- or 5- merous flowers, pollen with three pores, and usually branching-veined leaves — for example sunflowers, petunia, buttercup, apples and oaks * monocots — about 70,000 species, characterized by trimerous flowers, a single cotyledon, pollen with one pore, and usually parallel-veined leaves — for example grasses, orchids, and palms The exact relationship between these eight groups is not yet clear, although it has been determined that the first three groups to diverge from the ancestral angiosperm were Amborellales, Nymphaeales, and Austrobaileyales. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Φυτά *Μονοκοτυλήδονα *Δικοτυλήδονα Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] *